


De falsche Hochtiet

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Fake Marriage, Humor, Low German, Other, Platonic Life Partners
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Ledderbüdels weren güstern – Unkel Krischan hett nu en ne'e Marott. Adsche un Brakelmann mööt dor bannig ünner lieden.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die falsche Hochzeit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049120) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



Dat fung an to Unkel Krischan sien hunnertsöövten Geboortsdag. Adsche harr Brakelmann rümkregen kunnt, wat he mit em na dat Olenhuus Alte Eichen keem, oder villicht harr he ok eenfach so daan, as wull he em na 'n Dörpskroog fohren un weer denn in 'n laatsten Momang ümdreiht. Wokeen wüss dat al so nipp un nau? Wo ok jümmers, nu seten se also to drütt an een wackelig Klappdisch in 'n Goorn vun dat Heim, de eenzigen, de sik üm düsse kole Johrstiet na buten waagt harrn. Unkel Krischan weer in een dick Wulldeek wickelt un seeg sien Gäst lurig an.

"Hest du mal 'n Smöök?", weer dat eerste, wat he froog, un de Kondenswulken, de dorbi ut sien Mund rutkemen, de segen binah so ut as Rook vun een Zigarett.

Adsche geev em en enkelde Zigarett, de mit een grote rode Slööp utstaffeert weer. "Allens Gode, Unkel Krischan."

"Dat is vun uns beide", föög Brakelmann hento.

Krischan nehm dat Geschenk un rupp unsacht an de Slööp, so goot as dat mit sien Fuusthanschen man gung. De Minuten verstreken, sünner dat een vun jem wat seggen dee, denn blick Unkel Krischan mit Mal op, dat Geschenkband noch in de Hand, un froog: "Wannehr wullt ji denn egentlich mal heiraden?"

Adsche un Brakelmann keken sik verplext an.

"Wat?", froog Brakelmann.

"Wokeen?", haak Adsche na.

"Ji beide? Wannehr heiraadt ji endlich?"

"Wat?", froog Brakelmann en twetet Mal.

"Wem denn överhaupt?"

"Na, jo!"

"Ik bün Adsche", see Adsche. "Un dat", he wees mit den Dumen op Brakelmann, "is Brakelmann."

"Weet ik doch, so olt bün ik nu ok wedder nich!"

Adsche seeg wedder na Brakelmann un wedel mit sien Hand vör 't Gesicht rüm. "Heel un deel verkalkt", mummel he.

"Ik bün nu eenhunnertunsöven", see Unkel Krischan, as woor dat allens verkloren. Villicht dee 't dat ok. Denn smeet he Adsche dat Geschenkband hen mit de Wöör "Dat kannst du wedder mitnehmen, dat bruuk ik nich", un dat leet, as weer dat Thema Heirat vergeten. Adsche un Brakelmann tominnst dachen bald an wat anners.

* * *

En poor Weken later keek Adsche wedder bi Unkel Krischan rin, alleen dit Mal. Gor nich mal, wiel em dat wedder to sien Unkel hentrecken dee, man vör all, üm gauer to sien as Jürgen Seute. De weer in de laatste Tiet nämlich fakener as sünst na 't Olenhuus fohren. Ut schiere Mitminschlichkeet, as Jürgen Seute seggen dee. Ut schiere Gier na Geld, as Adsche vermoden dee.

"De will di man blots op sien Siet trecken. Glööv den keen Woort!", sluut Adsche sien Vertellen af.

"Wem?", froog Unkel Krischan.

"Jürgen Seute. De höört ja sotoseggen gor nich to de Familie to, de is nämlich man blots anheiraadt!"

Unkel Krischan gluup en Wiel vör sik hen, kreeg denn en drömerigen Gesichtsutdruck. "Heiraden..." Opmal froog he: "Wannehr wullt du Brakelmann nu endlich heiraden?"

Adsche keek em verbiestert an. "Dorüm geiht dat doch nu nich!"

"Ik do mi dat so sehr wünschen. Jürgen will mien Memoiren opschrieven, wiel ik mi dat wünsch. So en anstännigen Jung. Man noch mehr do ik mi wünschen, wat mien Urgrootbroderjung heiraadt."

Adsche steil sik in sien Stohl op un trock en Gesicht, as wenn he sik Sorgen maken dee. "Du hest doch jüst Geboortsdag hatt, du kannst di doch nich al wedder wat wünschen!"

"Jürgen will mi liekers en Pläseer maken."

Adsche sücht un leet sik torüchsacken. "Unkel Krischan, Brakelmann is 'n Keerl!"

"Dat will ik doch hapen!"

"Un ik ok!"

"Weet ik doch! Ik heff di as lütten Schietbüdel al baadt, dat is mi nich quiet gahn."

"Dat geiht doch nich, heiraden, wi beide."

"Dat dat geiht! Hüüttodaags geiht allens." Unkel Krischan nickkopp sinnig. "Ik bün twoors al eenhunnertunsöven, man ik bün nich vun gistern."

Adsche stunn op. "Mit di kunn 'n aver ok nich vernünftig snacken. Tschüüs!" He mummel noch wat, dat vun de kole Winterluft diskret wegdragen woor, un stapp denn breetbenig na Huus.

* * *

An en mojen Dag in 't fröhe Fröhjohr weer Unkel Krischan bi Adsche un Brakelmann op Besöök. Jürgen Seute harr em de Week vörher to 'n Eten in 'n Dörpskroog inlaadt, un dor harr Adsche sik dwungen föhlt, em dat glieks to doon. Veel mehr noch, he wull Jürgen utsteken, denn wat geev dat Beters, as vull Leevde sülvst maakt Huusmannskost? Brakelmann funn nich, wat Adsche mit sien Kaakkünst jichtens wen utsteken kunn, man he beheel sien Menen för sik.

Unkel Krischan tominnst blick tofreden över den Kökendisch, as Adsche em dat Eten vörseet. "Schöön hefft ji dat hier", see he.

Stolt steil Adsche sik op.

Unkel Krischan schuuv en Kantüffel in 'n Mund, un noch wiel he kau, froog he: "Wannehr wullt ji endlich heiraden?"

"Is dat nu sien ne'e Marott, oder wat?", brummel Brakelmann.

Adsche smeet em en helplosen Blick to, denn wenn he sik an Unkel Krischan. "Wi wüllt nich heiraden, begriep dat doch!"

Unkel Krischan keek em mit grote Ogen an. "Ji köönt hier doch nich op jümmers in wille Eh leven!"

Brakelmann sien Kopp snell na baven un he woor ganz stief, de Gavel op halven Weg na 'n Mund. Sien Tähn klappen luut tosamen, as de Bedüden vun wat Onkel Krischan seggt harr to em dördrung. Adsche op de anner Siet verstunn glieks un grien achter sien Hand.

"Dat muttst du graad seggen!", see Brakelmann, as he sik wedder berappelt harr. "Du un dien Amanda!"

"Dat weer wat ganz wat anners", see Unkel Krischan drömerig.

"Dat will ik woll menen!" Brakelmann weer jümmers noch in Brass. "Adsche un ik..."

Dat leet, as höör Unkel Krischan em gor nich mehr to. "Amanda un ik, wi hefft ja gor nich tosamen wahnt. Dat weer dunntomal gor nich mööglich." He nickkopp. "Schöön weer dat liekers." Denn speet he mit tatteriger Hand en anner Kantüffel op. "Wo schöön du wedder kaakt hest, Amanda!"

Adsche un Brakelmann keken sik an. Dor wüss keen vun em en Anter op.

* * *

Dat weer nu so richtig Fröhjohr woorn un de Erlentrillich sung sien vergnöögt Leed, as Adsche mal wedder op Besöök in 'n Olenhuus Alte Eichen weer. Brakelmann harr he nich rümkriegen kunnt, wat he mitkeem, nu, wo sien Haggnschuss wedder heel weer un he wedder sülvst lopen kunn. Dor bleev Adsche nix anners över, as Unkel Krischan un sien tüdelige Fimmels alleen to verknusen, ok wenn em dat mehr un mehr gegen den Sinn weer.

"Hest du mal 'n Smöök?", weer dat eerste, wat Unkel Krischan seggen dee.

"Nee", see Adsche. "Wullt du nich eerstmal fragen, wo 't mi geiht?"

"Wo geiht di dat, mien leven Adsche?"

Adsche lächel tofreden.

"Hest du Brakelmann middewiel heiraadt?"

Adsche sien Lächeln froor in. "Nee, heff ik nich! Wat schall dat denn jümmers? Brakelmann wull ja noch nich eens mitkamen. De hett wat beters to doon, so süht dat nämlich ut." En beten mucksch weer Adsche dor doch üm, ok wenn he dat nie nich togeven harr.

"Ach", see Unkel Krischan un maak en minnachtig Handbewegen, "en beten Freeruum, dat is för so 'n Beziehung ok mal ganz goot."

"Mit di kann 'n ok nich snacken. Wat kummt denn bald noch, Enkelkinner?"

Unkel Krischan keek em verbaast an. "Dat geiht doch nich! Dat schasst du doch weten, Adsche!"

Adsche trock en Flapp un wenn den Blick af. Duuknackig froog he: "Wullt du nich mal wedder vun de Ledderbüdels vertellen? Hest du al lang nich mehr över snackt."

"Vun wat?"

"Na, vun de Ledderbüdels un den Smuck, den de Öösterriekers klauen wullen. In 'n Krieg, weetst du noch?"

Unkel Krischan schüddkopp. "Du snackst ja tüdeligen Kraam! Ik glööv, du warrst langsam senil."

Adsche geev op. He stunn op, smeet en "Tschüüs" över de Schuller torüch un treck mit 't Mofa af, rin in de opblöhen Natur.

* * *

Bi sien nächsten Besöök in 't Olenhuus see Adsche klipp un kloor: he wull, wat Brakelmann mitkeem. As seelischen Bistand. "Du büst dor jo ok Schuld an, wat Unkel Krischan düsse fixe Idee hett, wi schöölt heiraden", stell he fast.

"Wat kann ik dor denn för, wat dien Unkel een an 'e Latt hett?"

"Wenn 't di nich geven dee, denn harr he de Idee gor nich eerst." Dormit weer dat Thema för Adsche vun 'n Disch un all Wedderwöör vergevens.

As se sik to Unkel Krischan an 'n Disch seten – Brakelmann noch jümmers füünsch an 't Grummeln, wat Adsche em dor wat för schullen dee – verloor de olle Mann keen Tiet. "Adsche un Brakelmann! Wo schöön ji mal wedder tosamen to sehn. Wannehr wullt ji denn mal heiraden?"

"Wullt du nich eerstmal goden Dag seggen?", froog Adsche suer. He dreih sik to Brakelmann un föög sachten hento: "Dat warrt jümmers slimmer! Do doch wat!"

"Woso ik? Dat is doch dien Unkel!"

"Di fallt doch anners jümmers wat in!"

Brakelmann rull de Ogen. Denn seet he en falsch Lächeln op, böög sik to Unkel Krischan röver un see: "Man wi hefft doch al lang heiraadt, weetst du nich mehr?"

Adsche keek em an, eerst verbiestert, man denn nickkopp he vull Anerkennung.

"Wat?", froog Unkel Krischan.

"Uns Hochtiet!", see Brakelmann. "In 'n Dörpskroog hefft wi fiert, weetst du noch? Wo schöön dat weer? All weren se dor wesen un du hest sogor 'n Kööm un 'n Smöök kregen, to Ehr vun den Dag."

Unkel Krischan sloog mit de Hand op den Disch. "Dat is ja gor nich wohr! Mien Gedächtnis funkschoneert noch bannig goot, so eenfach köönt ji mi nich vernarrbruken!"

Adsche sücht. "Do is he denn op Eens wedder heel un deel kloor in 'n Kopp."

Brakelmann see: "Laat uns gahn, dat hett keen Sinn", un Adsche folg em man blots to geern.

* * *

So as jümmers, wenn Adsche un Brakelmann nich wiederwüssen, dor treck 't em na den Dörpskroog hen.

"Shorty, maakst du uns 'n lütten Lütt un Lütt?", froog Brakelmann, noch ehr he richtig seet.

Sünner en Woort to seggen, lücht Shorty man blots ehr Beerdeckel hooch. De weren all teemlich eng beschreven.

"Och, Shorty, wi maakt graad besünners lege Tieden dör!"

"Wat, leger as sünst?"

Adsche nickkopp eernsthaftig. "Unkel Krischan will, dat wi heiraden."

"So?", lach Shorty. "Wokeen denn?"

"Uns", brummel Brakelmann.

Shorty grien. "Na, ji passt jümmerhen tosamen."

"Siet Maanden liggt he uns dor al mit in de Ohren." Adsche tipp sik an de Steern. "Heel un deel bekloppt."

"Un he höört ok gor nich wedder op", see Brakelmann.

"Ja, wenn dat so wiedergeiht, denn schrifft he dat noch in sien Testament rin."

Dorbi woor Brakelmann luukohrig. He keek Adsche alarmeert an.

Adsche fung sien Blick op un treck de Ogenbruen hooch. "Meenst du...?"

Shorty barm sik un schenk de beiden enen Kööm in. "Worüm deit ji nich eenfach so as of? Dat markt he doch so un so nich."

"Hefft wi ja al", see Brakelmann. "Glöövt he uns nich."

"So richtig, meen ik. Mit Fier un allens, wat dorto höört."

Adsche un Brakelmann keken sik an. Brakelmann vertrock nadenkern de Lippen. "Villicht hefft wi wirklich noch nich wiet noog dacht. Villicht geiht dat üm dien Arv..."

"Un üm Jürgen Seute!"

"Jo. Also mööt wi wieder denken." Brakelmann krööntj sik. "Wiel de Laag so eernst is: Leve Adsche, wullt du mi heiraden?"

Adsche nickkopp sachten. "Will ik."

In 'n Achtergrund böhr Griem neeschierig den Kopp.

* * *

De Dag vun de Hochtietsfier – de man blots so daan weer as of – weer en schönen Sommerdag, jüst so, is sik dat vör en Hochtiet höör. Wiel Adsche funn, dat ok en festliche Dekoratschoon to en anstännig Hochtiet tohöör, harr he de Schüün rein maakt un mit Blomenstrüüß utstaffeert. Sülvst plückt, natürlich. Brakelmann harr em maken laten, vör all, wiel dat helpen woor, Unkel Krischan vun ehr Theaterspeel to övertügen. Dor gung dat ja nu Mal üm.

Allens, wat in Büttenwarder Rang un Naam harr, weer inlaadt: Peter, Shorty un Kuno, Arno, Heinzi un Eggi, Schönbiehl, de graad mal wedder en beten Urlaub vun de Provence nehm, un natürlich Unkel Krischan. Günther Griem weer ok dorbi – nich as Gast, as Brakelmann kloor maak, man as Standsbeamte.

As all an de improviseerte Festtafel Platz nahmen harrn, klopp Griem mit de Gavel gegen sien Tass un tööv dorop, wat Roh intrecken dee. He leet sik dat nich nehmen, en lütte Reed to holen, un wenn he dorbi en beten vun 't Thema afkeem un op en poor vun sien Resultaten in sien Amt as Börgermeister henwies, nu, so nehm em dat keeneen krumm. Blots Kuno sien Kopp, de sack op den Disch dal, un harr Shorty em nich unsacht knufft, denn weer he seker inslapen. Man as Griem endlich to den Punkt keem, wo dat hüüt op ankeem, dor weren se all hellwaak. Vör all Unkel Krischan dee nipp un nau tohören, as Adsche un Brakelmann tofreden faststellen.

Griem krööntj sik. "Wullt du, Kurt Brakelmann, den hier anwesenden Arthur Tönnsen to 'n Mann nehmen?"

Brakelmann keek Adsche an, binah en beten benaut, denn wenn he sik wedder an Griem. "Jo", see he.

"Un wullt du, Arthur Tönnsen", maak Griem wieder, "den hier anwesenden Kurt Brakelmann to 'n Mann nehmen?"

"Jo", see Adsche un lächel fierlich.

Griem blick twischen Adsche un Brakelmann hen un her, grien denn opmal gefährlich un see: "Ji dörvt jo nu küssen."

Brakelmann sien Ogen woorn groot un he maak de Mund apen üm Inspraak to doon. Adsche bruuk en beten länger to 'n Verknusen vun dat, wat Griem seggt harr, un un krünkel de Steern. In 'n Achtergrund huchel Kuno, wieldat all annern bannig neeschierig na de Beiden henkeken.

Wat ok jümmers Brakelmann seggen wull, he beheel dat denn doch för sik. Mit en Ruck dreih he sik na Adsche üm, böög sik vör, spitz de Lippen un drück Adsche en gauen Söten op den Mund.

Unkel Krischan klapp mit de Hänn, schier ut de Tüüt, un all annern fungen ok dat Klappen an. Dormit weer de Saak denn al vörbi.

"Dat schasst du mi böten", mummel Brakelmann to Griem hen.

De tuckschuller blots unschüllig un wies op den Koken, den Shorty spennt harr. "Wullt ji den nich ansnieden?"

De Rest vun de Dag woor denn noch so richtig kommodig, wat woll ok doran leeg, wat Brakelmann groottöögsch en Buddel Kööm rümgahn leet. Nich sülvst köfft, natürlich, man en Geschenk vun Peter, "mit den besten Wünschen vör dat junge Poor".

Blots Griem see bald Tschüüs – wat de en oder anner villicht högen dee – un fohr op Brakelmann sien Trecker dorvun. Sien Pries dorför, wat he sik op dat Theater inlaten harr, wenn ok blots för twee Daag.

* * *

As Adsche un Brakelmann den annern Morgen in de Schüün kemen, weren dor noch de Överblievsels vun de lütte Fier un leten an dat denken, wat schehn weer. Brakelmann bekeek wehmodig de Köömbuddel, de nu leddig weer. Adsche wieldes tuck drömerig an de Blomen, de al de Köpp dalhungen leten.

Jichtenswann see Brakelmann: "Egentlich is de Idee gor nich so blööd."

"Ja", see Adsche, "ik glööv, Unkel Krischan hett uns dat wirklich glöövt."

"Ik meen dat mit dat Heiraden. So richtig."

Adsche seeg em an un krünkel de Steern. "Büst du noch duun?"

"Natürlich nich! Man ik meen ja blots..." Brakelmann klei sik benaut an 't Ohr. "Wenn mal wat is oder so. Un ... na ja, de Hoff un de Liefrent, de höört uns ja nu jichtenswo tosamen. Dor kunn 'n dat doch ok so amtlich un so..."

Adsche sien Ogenbruen weren mehr un mehr na baven klattert, denn breed sik op eens en Lächeln in sien Gesicht ut. "Also, wenn du dat so seggst, Brakelmann..."

Brakelmann keek em vull Hapen an.

"... denn klingt dat na en afsluuts herrliche Idee."

En Wiel weer Swiegen, wieldes se verbaast sacken leten, wat jüst passeert weer. Denn wennen se sik beide as een Mann na 't Schüündoor, schuppsen dat apen un traden rut in de Sünnstrahlen vun den laten Vörmiddag.

"Dat woor ik wirklich geern maken", see Adsche. "Blots Unkel Krischan, den dörvt wi dor nix vun vertellen."

"De kriegt dat gor nich mit", see Brakelmann. He haak sik bi Adsche ünner, un tosamen gungen se na 'n Dörpskroog, op de Söök na Günther Griem.


End file.
